


Forgiven

by eatreadwritesleep



Series: A Punk and a Flower Child [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, but then he is happy, louis is sad, yay!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatreadwritesleep/pseuds/eatreadwritesleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis was sure, with all his heart, that Harry was gone. Turns out, he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for sticking around guys. You’ve all been so sweet to me, even though I took so long. There’s a big chance I’ll write little things with this…verse(?), perhaps, in the future. I adore Pure!Harry and Louis. I can’t imagine the amount of mistakes must be all over this, but regardless, I hope you enjoy it. I love you all, a lot.
> 
> Thanks again. 
> 
> Here we go. :)

He was just lying there, in the dirt, clutching Harry’s shirt in his hands. He kept the clothing pressed to his face, breathing in, and out, in and out. His face was wet, and he was cold, and he wanted Harry to hold him but Harry was gone. People were talking to him, touching him; but they weren’t Harry and he really really wanted Harry right now.

 

“I told him if he hurt him I’d kill him, and I swear to everything I believe in, I will flay his flower power ass alive-

 

“Zayn-

 

“Louis is my brother and nobody plays around with him I don’t give two damns and a fu-

 

“Zayn, you need to calm down please-

 

“I will murder him-

 

“Zayn!”

 

“Don’t tell me to calm down Liam, and don’t you dare yell at me! I’m not ever going to calm down; I’m going to search every part of this earth until I find him and I’ll burn down the Botanical Gardens in his name-

 

Liam grabbed Zayn from the front, lifting him up and pressing him up close against a tree, Zayn cursing him and everything around him angrily. Liam then grabbed Zayn’s head, holding him still, and began to whisper to him, ignoring the shouts and waiting for Zayn to calm down and listen.

 

Meanwhile, Eleanor sat down on the dirt beside Louis and lifted his head into her lap.

 

“Louis love, I need you to tell me what happened.”

 

Louis made no movement to signal whether he heard her or not, instead staring vacantly into the spot Harry and Gemma had vanished from.

 

Eleanor glanced worriedly up at Rita who was on the phone with Nick, telling him where to move their car so they could get Louis out of here.

 

Niall was shifting nervously from one foot to the other, biting his nails and staring at everyone around him. Perrie and Danielle stood beside him, watching as Liam attempted to get Zayn to calm down.

 

Eleanor lifted Louis’ shirt up, checking his chest and stomach before unbuttoning his pants, also doing a quick check up.

 

“What are you doing?” asked Niall, coming closer.

 

“Trying to see if somebody hurt him…sexually maybe. I’ve never seen Louis like this and I’m really nervous.”

 

“I broke my promise.”

 

All movement stopped, and everyone turned to stare at Louis who had finally spoken.

 

“What?” asked Eleanor, leaning down to hear Louis better.

 

“I broke my promise.”

 

“What promise? Tell me Lou, what promise?” Eleanor asked, her voice taking on a desperate tone.

 

“To keep him safe…” he whispered.

 

“Who safe?” she asked, trying to push the answer out of him, because this was her best friend of all time and he was hurt and it was tearing her apart to see him like this.

 

“Harry.”

 

“Screw Harry!” screamed Zayn.

 

“Shut up and let him talk, Zayn!” yelled Niall in return.

 

Louis flinched and curled in on himself more, Eleanor smoothing his hair back softly to try and make him feel a little better, at least.

 

“Nick’s car is ready, and he says everybody is still inside so you guys should go know while the party’s still wild.” called Rita, from where she stood a few feet away.

 

Eleanor fixed Louis’ clothes before Niall headed over, scooping Louis up with a strength many didn’t think he had. He cradled the limp boy to him, before following Rita around her house where he could see Nick in his car, waiting. Eleanor got up to follow, before stepping on something. She looked down to see Louis’ rose crown, wilted and near dead. She frowned at it, before picking it up and following the others.

 

Nick saw them coming, and jumped out of the car, going to open the back door for them. Niall slid in with Louis, keeping him on his lap. Eleanor slid in next, taking one of Louis’ hands in hers and holding it tight, frowning in deeper concern when he didn’t squeeze back.

 

“Perrie, Danielle, yo go with Nick. Zayn’s staying with me, and I’m going to drive Louis’ car back. I’’ll be right behind you guys.”

 

They both nodded, Perrie sitting in the back and Danielle taking the front passenger seat. Nick stood outside, whispering with Rita quickly.

 

“I’ll text you updates.” he said, giving her a quick smooch on the cheek and jumping into the driver’s seat.

 

Rita stood by the window.

 

“I’ll listen close while the party goes on to see if anybody knows what went down.”

 

She then looked back at Louis.

 

“Feel better, love.” she whispered, before turning around and running back to the house.

 

Nick took that as his cue to head off, reversing the car and spinning it wildly, before driving off. He peered at Louis from his mirror, frowning and clenching the wheel, driving a bit faster.

 

Danielle peeked through her mirror, and true to his word, Liam was behind them, Zayn sitting angrily in the passenger seat, looking like he was yelling. She leaned her head back, closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths.

 

“You good?” asked Nick, keeping his eyes on the road and swerving around a slow car.

 

“No.” she mumbled.

 

Nick chose not to comment. In the back, Perrie leaned against the window, watching the buildings fly by. Eleanor kept glances at Louis worriedly, holding onto Louis’ hand and swirling her thumb in small circles on his skin. In her other hand was the withered rose crown. She kept it under her clutch. For some reason, she thought it was better to hide it, and she couldn’t figure out why.

 

Niall had his head rested atop Louis’, humming lightly under his breath, his face blank as ever, expression almost mirroring the boy in his lap, who was still limp and gazing at nothing, eyes open and duller than they’d ever seen them.

 

Finally, Nick swerved onto Louis’ driveway. Liam pulled up behind them, he and Zayn jumping out of the car and going to the front door of the house.

 

“Mrs. Tomlinson! Mum!” called Zayn, banging on the door.

 

A frazzled Jay opened the front door.

 

“Zayn? Liam? What’s going on? Why are you banging the door?”

 

Liam and Zayn looked at each other, neither knowing what to say. Jay frowned, before peering around them and seeing Niall exit the car, Louis in his arms.

 

“Louis!” she shouted, shoving past the boys and rushing over to where Niall stood with Louis in his arms.

 

Immediately Jay checked his pulse, and felt his forehead for signs of a fever.

 

“Louis?” she called softly, trying to get his attention. Eleanor slid out of the car, eager to talk to Jay, forgetting about the things on her lap. Her clutch fell, along with the rose crown, Her things spilled out of the clutch and Eleanor gasped quietly, bending down to pick them up.

 

Louis blinked at the sound of the bag falling, and glanced down, eyes zeroing in on the withered crown laying on the ground, some petals scattered around it,

 

He paled dramatically, eyes widening and an odd choked sound erupted from his throat. Everyone froze and glanced at him, as he pushed himself out of Niall’s arms and fell shakily to the ground, delicate hands grabbing the crown carefully. He stared at the withered roses, eyes widening further.

 

If the crown was dead…what if…what if Harry…what if Gemma couldn’t save him? What if he…what is he was…

 

They all watched as Louis began to tremble, rather violently so, to the point where his teeth began to chatter, before his breath hitched and he let out a broken wail that had Jay feeling dizzy. She moved to grab him but Niall beat her too it, picking him up as he continued to cry.

 

“Bring ‘im inside, yea?”

 

The woman nodded, turning and stopping short when she saw her daughters standing worriedly at the door.

 

“Lottie, get me a hand towel and wet it for me. The rest of you to your rooms. No nonsense right now, just go.”

 

They all did as they were told, Jay leading the way.

 

“Up to his room.” she said softly, moving quickly up the stairs.

 

A thunderous sound of feet followed her, and before long they were in Louis’ room. Niall carefully placed Louis on the bed. Louis finally spotted his mother and he launched himself into her arms, crying so hard she was worried he couldn’t breathe.

 

“What happened?” asked Jay, her tone harsh.

 

The entire room flinched.

 

“We don’t know-

 

“What do you mean you don’t know? How can you not know? You were all at the same party, yea?” the woman asked, cutting into Nick’s answer.

 

They nodded.

 

“Then how, if all of you were there, can not one of you know what the hell is wrong with my son?”

 

Eleanor stepped up.

 

“It has something to do with Harry-

 

“Where is he?” interrupted Jay.

 

“We don’t know that either. Mum, we-

 

“Get out.”

 

Eleanor frowned.

 

“But mum-

 

“None of you can help right now. You don’t know anything. Lottie, bring that to me please.”

 

Lottie came holding the wet cloth, handing it to Jay who moved back to dab at Louis face with it. He was still crying, but not as loudly.

 

“There are too many of you…you’re crowding him and he needs space. I’ll talk to him when he’s calmer. Please leave…give us a few days, alright?”

 

Reluctantly, the group made their way out, all of them stopping at some point to look back at Louis worriedly. Lottie followed them to the front door, mumbling soft goodbyes and hugging them each, before shutting the door quietly and returning to Louis’ room.

 

Jay was speaking softly to Louis who was still crying in her embrace.

 

“Boo bear…” she whispered, hugging him tightly.

 

“Mummy…” he whimpered in reply.

 

“Alright love, I’m going to help you get changed and let you get some rest, but I expect to have a serious talk when you wake up.”

 

Louis nodded weakly, and Jay waved Lottie out quietly, the girl leaving and shutting the door behind her while immediately worked on removing his shoes. Louis pulled off his shirt and unbuckled his pants; his mother helping him out of them, the boy feeling to broken to care that his mum was undressing him like a child.

 

Jay stood up and grabbed a new shirt for Louis to wear, helping Louis into it. Once that was done, she tucked him into bed, watching as he carefully clutched the ruined rose crown in his hand. She watched silently for a moment, before kissing him on the cheek softly.

 

“Text me when you wake up Boo, alright?”

 

He nodded sullenly, and she kissed him again, this time on his forehead, before leaving, closing the door behind her and pretending not to hear his sobs start up again as she walked away from the door.

 

.

.

.

 

_“Louis…Louis it hurts…make it stop Louis, it hurts…”_

_Louis opened his eyes, looking around._

_Harry?_

_“Louis….”_

_Louis turned, only to see Harry curled up on the ground a ways ahead._

_Harry!_

_Louis immediately began running to him._

_“Louis please…”_

_He opened his mouth to yell, but nothing came out._

_No no no…_

_Harry…_

_Harry!_

_Louis willed himself to run faster, to get there, he had to get there, he had to help Harry, he had to he had to he had to but he wasn’t getting any closer and Harry was still lying there alone in pain…_

_Harry!_

_“Louis…Louis!”_

_Harry screamed and Louis felt like his soul was being ripped out harshly from his pores, his entire body was being engulfed in flames, this was a pain like no other, Harry was right there and he couldn’t reach him._

_“Lou…”_

_His voice was weaker, and Louis could feel Harry slipping away from here._

_“Louis…”_

_Louis watched as Harry’s body curled into itself more before going still, and he screamed and he screamed and he screamed and he screamed and he screamed and-_

Louis shot up, causing the cold cloth across his forehead to fall onto his lap. Jay jumped, frightened, and she started speaking words but nothing made sense, it was gibberish.

 

“Harry!” he screamed, flailing, searching, where was he… where was Harry?

 

“Louis! Louis calm down-

 

Louis moved to get up, and his door burst open revealing Eleanor.

 

“Lou? Jay what’s ha-

 

“Where is he? Where is he!? He’s hurting and I need to-

 

“Louis you need to breathe-

 

People were pushing him back down but no, no he had to get to Harry he had to Harry was screaming he needed to-

 

His eyes rolled back and he collapsed as darkness swallowed him whole.

.

.

.

 

Someone was touching his hair, running their hands through it slowly, and massaging his scalp. He sighed softly, shifting in his sleep to move closer, and the hand in his hair froze for a moment, before continuing its motions.

 

“Louis?”

 

It was his mum.

 

“Mmf.” he mumbled in reply, his throat feeling beyond dry.

 

Where was he?

 

He cracked open his eyes, squinting at the light, feeling like his eyes hadn’t been used for ages. When he finally adjusted to the brightness of the room, he glanced around, realizing he was in his bed, and then his eyes found his mum’s, who was looking down at him in concern.

 

“Hi baby…” she whispered.

 

He opened his mouth to answer, before he finally remembered what was going on, why he felt so…lost and hurt. He frowned, lips trembling before rolling over to hug his mum who was sitting beside him on the bed.

 

Jay hugged him back, adjusting her position to hold him more comfortably. They sat silently for a few minutes, before Jay began to talk.

 

“You’ve been sick for three days.”

 

What? So…it’s been three days since he’d seen Harry. Since he’d lost Harry.

 

“Some of your friends are downstairs. I got tired of them constantly showing up so I set up a bunch of blankets and all and let them sleep here. They’re all on the couches and the floor and all.”

 

His friends were here. That was nice.

 

It was quiet for another few moments, when Jay asked the question Louis was waiting for.

 

“Where’s Harry?”

 

He shook his head, burrowing himself further into his mother’s embrace.

 

Jay sighed.

 

“Alright…well…did he hurt you? Is that why you’re like this?”

 

No. No, Harry didn’t hurt him. He hurt Harry. He…he killed him…

 

“No…” he mumbled.

 

Jay frowned but didn’t say anything else. Instead, she slow disentangled herself from Louis and stood up.  Louis stared up at her, hurt, before she smiled down at him softly.

 

“Your friends are worried love, so I’m going to tell them you’re up and make you something to eat, alright?”

 

Louis nodded, taking a few deep breaths. Jay stared at him for a moment longer and then left, shutting the door softly. After a while, he heard a multitude of voices all talking at once, and then a bit of silence. Louis took that time to weakly prop himself up in bed, smoothing his hair out a bit. He then looked around the room, spotting his phone on his desk, but couldn’t bring himself to go and get it.

 

A thundering of footsteps caught his attention and he waited with baited breath as they came closer to his room, stopping outside his door, and then slowly opening it.

 

“Louis!” they all shouted at seeing him awake.

 

“Wait don’t push I have tea and if you burn me I’ll pour the next batch on your willy straight from the kettle.”

 

Niall and Zayn stopped shoving immediately at Eleanor’s threat, instead making their way in more slowly and controlled.

 

“Hi guys.” Louis croaked out, the group flinching at the sound.

 

“I have a nice cuppa for you.”

 

Louis reached toward Eleanor, but she shook her head no.

 

“And Liam over here has a glass of water. Drink that first. Then the tea.”

 

Louis pouted, but his throat was like he had eaten nothing but sand for days, so he reached out and took the water from Liam. The glass trembled in his hands as he brought it to his mouth, at first taking a tentative sip and then gulping it down greedily.

 

He had really needed that.

 

Liam took the glass back and Eleanor handed Louis his tea, and he took it gratefully, inhaling the sent before taking a nice sip.

 

He sighed at the feeling.

 

The group settled in while Louis sipped his tea. Liam sat against the wall, Zayn sitting down between his legs. Danielle sat on Louis’ desk chair, and Perrie hopped up onto the desk itself, sitting pretzel style. Eleanor curled up next to Louis on his bed and Niall sat on the end of it.

 

It was quiet as Louis sipped, before Zayn broke the silence.

 

“So…where’s flower twat?”

 

Louis froze, taking the mug from against his lips.

 

“Who?” he asked.

 

“He means Harry.” Liam clarified.

 

“Is that what you guys call him?” Louis asked, the liquid sloshing around in his cup as his hands shook.

 

“Yea.” Niall replied,  biting his nails.

 

“Why?”

 

“Look at you Louis. You’ve been a mess, and crying about him nonstop. And sick.”

 

Louis glanced over at Danielle, before sighing and leaning against Eleanor.

 

“It’s not his fault. It’s mine. I didn’t watch over him properly, and now he’s dead.” Louis mumbled brokenly, holding his tea in his lap, clenching the mug.

 

The entire room gasped.

 

“Christ Louis what the heck? He’s dead?” exclaimed Niall.

 

“Keep it down Niall!” Liam chastised.

 

“He just said Harry was dead!”

 

“Niall hush!” called Perrie.

 

“Why would you even need to ‘watch’ Harry? What is he, a kid?” asked Zayn, annoyed and concerned.

 

“Woah woah woah okay. Let’s all…uh…shut up. Everybody shut up.”

 

They all looked at Eleanor.

 

“Louis…why don’t you just…start at the beginning.”

 

Louis sighed, closing his eyes and gathering his wits. He could do this. He could. Carefully, he reached behind him under his pillow, pulling out his ruined flower crown and placing it in his lap. His fingers traced it softly as he spoke.

 

“Harry…Harry isn’t…wasn’t…human.”

 

Silence and blank stares greeted him at that…confession.

 

“Okay…remember when I punched Nick out at school?”

 

The room nodded.

 

“Okay…well…mum was yellin about my attitude and who I became and other typical ‘those darned teenagers’ stuff and I was pissed so I walked off. And I like…stomped out her rosebushes. And I…grabbed one and burned a cigarette on it-

 

“What does this ha-

 

“Zayn.” Liam cut in, giving him a look.

 

Zayn sighed and crossed his arms angrily.

 

Louis took that as his cue to continue.

 

“Yea so…the stem…pricked me and then the flower like…blew out of my hand. And I thought it was weird because there hadn’t been any wind. I picked it up and then I like…blacked out or something and when I came to I was in the most beautiful forest I’d ever seen. There were flowers and butterflies and it was warm and serene and I…I can’t describe it. I really can’t. But it was beautiful.”

 

The group listened raptly, trying to imagine what Louis had seen.

 

“And then I saw Harry. He was just sitting there naked with those flowers on his head, looking at me like I was the most interesting thing in the world. But I still had the ruined rose in my hand and he appeared in front of me…like…literally appeared, and he took it, and he buried it, and did something and the flower popped back out of the ground fresh and alive and I thought he was…flower Jesus.”

 

A few of them snickered in disbelief.

 

“Yea…and then he pressed me up against a tree-

 

“Kinky.”

 

“Shush Perrie.”

 

“He pressed me up against a tree and put his hands on my head and moved back and…there were roses on my head like the flowers on his. I was like…bugging out. I thought you gave me bad weed or summat Zayn.”

 

“Never.”

 

“I know. So like…he introduced himself and I did too and he told me to let out what was bothering me and I did and then…we kissed, and it was marvelous. The most amazing feeling…I can’t…I’m too stupid to put it into words and…then I had to go. He told me the trees only let those in with a pure heart, I dunno, and that we would see each other again soon and…he said to walk away and not look back, and I thought that was weird but and turned around and left and when I turned back around everything was gone. He was gone, the pretty flowers, that warm feeling. It was all gone. I thought I had dreamed it up but then mum asked me about the flowers and I realized it was…real.”

 

He looked around and all his friends looked torn between showing skeptical faces or concerned ones.

 

“Guys…guys you have to believe me. I’m not crazy…I’m really not. I saw it…I felt it…you saw Harry. I…later on in school  when we got detention-

 

“Gonna have to be more specific than that darling.” Danielle interrupted, because they lived in detention.

 

“That same day you met Harry. I had gone to the loo and all of a sudden a girl was there. Pale and beautiful, in a white dress and long brown hair and flowers weaved into it. Yea…she just appeared there. She called herself Gemma, and said she was Harry’s sister, and that Harry wanted to see me again and she’d let him…if I promised to take care of him…to watch him, and protect him. And I said yes. So she…she took me back to the forest. And Harry was there naked as ever and he was so happy to see me and me him and Gemma got him clothes and I helped him put them on and just like that we were back at the loo. And he was just there with me, staring at me with wonder and amazement and I… I….So I took Harry and brought him into detention, and you met him.”

 

“Alright…so that’s why he was so vague when we questioned him.”

 

“Yea…because he literally knew nothing. I took him for his first burger and fries later on. And the next morning, I woke up to him singing…it wasn’t in any language I’d ever heard before, and he was like…giving life to my flowers on the window ledge there. And the flowers were moving with him, like listening to him and growing brighter with each syllable and…it was amazing. I taught him how to use the shower and rescued him when shampoo got in his eyes and…he just trusted me to help him. He was so innocent and naïve and new to everything and he looked at me with those big green eyes and I’d melt every time.”

 

Louis took a moment to look down at his crown before getting back into it.

 

“I took him to school. He had everything he needed, and I let him go. I thought everything would be okay. But he met Lily. And Lily likes to get what she wants. So when we got to Rita’s party…things got out of control. Lily gave him drugs, and he lost it. That’s why he was so wild at the party. I tried to follow him but I couldn’t. I looked for him upstairs and saw Lily there and she was freaking out, saying something about having given him all the pills and that she was sorry… I knew Harry took all of them because he didn’t know any better. I looked everywhere for him…and I found him outside.”

 

Louis’ voice began to crack, and his lips trembled as he pressed on.

 

“He…he was in his sister’s lap and he was…foaming at the mouth and shaking and crying and saying it hurt and…and Gemma…she turned to look at me with so much venom in her eyes…so much hatred…because I had promised to protect him and I failed and he was dying in her arms. Harry stopped moving and she picked him up and she…she took him away. They vanished and all I had left was this and some of his clothes. And that’s how you found me…and now we’re here.”

 

Everyone sat quietly, absorbing what they heard. Louis took a sip, frowning at his now cold tea before leaning over and placing it at the edge of his desk, Perrie moving it over a bit more so it wouldn’t fall.

 

“I don’t get how this is your fault.”

 

They all looked to Niall.

 

“What?” asked Louis.

 

“How is this your fault. You were protecting him.”

 

“Yea but…I failed.”

 

“But that wasn’t your fault. That was Lily’s. She gave him the drugs.”

 

“But she didn’t know he’d take them.”

 

“No, I think she did. She picked up how innocent he was. That’s probably one of the reasons why she liked him so much. She likes to be in control. And when she doesn’t get her way, she’s nasty. She knew he would take the drugs.”

 

Louis let that sink in, his breathing picking up.

 

“But…but I should have been watching him. I shouldn’t have left him…I-

 

“No. It’s not your fault.”

 

“But it is Niall! Because I should have been there to stop him from taking the drugs, to stop Lily, and I wasn’t!”

 

Niall crawled up the bed, frightening Louis. He grabbed Louis’ face in his hands, staring at him intently.

 

“What she asked of you wasn’t fair. You’re not a god. You can’t predict the future. You’re not omniprento-

 

“Omnipresent.” corrected Zayn.

 

“Whatever. You’re not capable of protecting Harry from everything. How could she even ask that of you? That’s not fair. She should have been there, if she was so worried. This isn’t on you. It’s on Lily for being a twat, and it’s on the Gempa-

 

“Gemma-

 

“Listen to me Louis! And it’s on Gemma for not being there for a brother. Not you!”

 

Louis couldn’t bring himself to say anything, so he just closed his eyes, reaching up to grab Niall’s wrists and holding onto them tightly.

 

“I love you Louis. And I refuse to see you hurt for something you couldn’t have helped. It’s not your fault.”

 

The others took that as the time to pile on Louis in a massive group hug as Louis cried softly.

 

He had the best friends anyone could ask for.

.

.

.

 

Days turned to weeks, and Louis was back in school, and mostly back to himself.

 

Mostly.

 

There were still moments where he’d zone out and gaze out the window with that sad broken look.

 

There were still moments when his smiles didn’t reach his eyes.

 

There were still moments when he’d reach his hands up to feel for something on his head, before remembering that there was nothing there, not anymore.

 

His friends stood by him, sticking close and giving hugs and hanging out and just…being there.

 

He appreciated it. He was moving on. He had to. Just put one foot in front of the other and keep moving, otherwise, he’d collapse and never get up again.

 

The school day was over and they were piled into Nick’s car, Louis seated on Niall’s lap and Perrie on Zayn’s and Danielle on Liam’s to make room for everyone. They were laughing loudly, being obnoxious as always. Rita sat shotgun, of course.

 

“My house, guys?” asked Louis.

 

“Hell yea mate. You said your mum made brownies.”

 

“For the girls.” said Louis, slapping Niall’s knee.

 

“Yea, okay.” scoffed Niall sarcastically.

 

The group laughed, and the two argued playfully until Nick pulled into Louis’ driveway.

 

“Finally.” laughed Niall.

 

“What, tired of trying to hide that boner? With my magnificent arse pressed up against you and all.” Louis giggled, squealing as Niall shoved him off his lap and out of the car.

 

“As if. You’re just heavy.”

 

Louis gasped dramatically, taking out his keys and opening the front foor, letting the group in.

 

“Luckily for you all, my sisters are either still at school or at a friends.”

 

The group made a beeline to the brownies in the kitchen, all grabbing and stuffing them into their mouths.

 

“Animals.” Louis mumbled, shaking his head before heading upstairs into his room. He dropped his bag on the ground, kicking off his shoes and flopping into his bed. Sighing, he turned over and looked up to where he’d placed a nail, hanging his rose crown above headboard of his bed.

 

The roses were bright and healthy looking, and Louis smiled sadly at it before laying back down…

 

And shooting back up because what!?

 

He crawled over, kneeling and taking it off from where it hung, holding it gently in his hands. The roses were…alive again. Not that ruined dull brown that it had been for weeks. No, these roses were redder than ever before, the stems green again and fresh.

 

How?

 

A breeze blew by and he looked to his open window. Getting up, he stumbled over to it, leaning out to see if someone was there. If perhaps…maybe…jus maybe, Harry was outside.

 

“Louis?” someone called.

 

He stared outside for a moment more before slowly moving back in and over to his bed, sitting down on it wide eyed.

 

“Lou?” asked Eleanor, before Louis pointed shakily at newly reborn crown beside him.

 

The girl gasped, rushing over to pick it up.

 

“How?”

 

“I don’t know…my window was open. I found it like this when I got here…Eleanor…please tell me I’m not crazy.”

 

She shook her head.

 

“No Louis…this…this is…guys! Guys get up here!”

 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and bounded up the stairs to see what was going on. They all crowded inside Louis’ room, taking seats all around, and Eleanor showed them the rose crown.

 

“Holy shi-

 

“What the-

 

“How in the heck!?”

 

“Thought that thing dead mate.”

 

Nick whistled loudly, in shock.

 

They’d explained everything to Nick and Rita as well, later on.

 

“Yea well…so did I.” replied Louis, rather withdrawn.

 

“So…does that mean Harry’s-

 

“I don’t want to get my hopes up, Rita. Harry’s gone. That’s that.”

 

“Are you sure?” Perrie asked, from her place on Zayn’s lap, sadly.

 

Louis bit his lip, looking down and clenching his fist.

 

“Positive. We talked about this guys. He…the party…there was no way he could survive that. I saw it. He’s gone.”

 

“And it’s not your fault.” Niall added.

 

Louis sighed.

 

“And it’s…not my fault…” he agreed, reluctantly.

 

“Hm. Harry would be rather sad to hear that, Louis.”

 

Everyone in the room screamed and jumped, looking over to see a woman, beautiful as ever, standing in the doorway to Louis’ room.

 

“What the hell!?”

 

“Hello Louis.” she said softly, stepping over legs and people to sit beside Louis on his bed, Louis moving to lean against his headboard in terror.

 

“Hi? Who are you? How did you get in…”

 

He took in her appearance, a long flowing white dress, bare feet, flowers in her hair…

 

“Are you one of them?” he asked.

 

Everyone in the room was frozen, watching Louis and this…lady interact.

 

“I’m Harry’s mother, yes. Call me Anne.”

 

“Oh God…” whimpered Louis, covering his face in his hands.

 

“Oh darling, none of that. C’mon, look at me love. Do I look angry?” she asked softly.

 

Louis peeked through his fingers.

 

“No…”

 

“That’s because I’m not. I never was.”

 

Louis removed his hands and placed them in his lap, willing them to stop shaking.

 

“So you saw…you saw everything and…wait…you said Harry would be sad to hear…Harry…Harry’s alive?”

 

The woman smiled.

 

“Yes. Very much so. And he wants to see you.”

 

Louis’ eyes widened further, and he crawled up the Anne, grabbing her hands gently and staring her in the eyes.

 

“Take me to him...please I need to, I need-

 

Anne reached out and embraced him to her, holding him as he trembled.

 

“It’s alright love. Everything’s fine. I can feel your guilt and your shame and your hurt…I want you to let that go. Let all of that go. Okay?”

 

Louis took a few deep breaths, feeling something dark and heavy remove itself from him.

 

“Okay…” he mumbled.

 

“And you were right, Mr. Horan.”

 

Niall squeaked in fright.

 

“It was not Louis’ fault. You’ve got yourself a great group of friends here, Louis.”

 

Louis moved back slightly form her hug, so he could look at them.

 

“I know.” he agreed.

 

Anne smiled, before reaching around and grabbing Louis’ rose crown, placing it firmly on his head. It felt right. Complete.

 

“Now…I’m going to take Louis with me for a bit.”

 

They all stood up, worried for their friend…because this…as much as Louis had told them, it was still hard for them to believe.

 

“Don’t worry. It’ll be fine. He’ll be back soon.”

 

Louis couldn’t even find it in himself so reassure them. All he could do was stare and shake as Anne took his hand in hers, leading him toward the window. He was going to see Harry. Harry was alive. He was alive and he was going to see him and…

 

Anne made her way out of the window, and Louis looked back for a moment to wave at his friends and smile before he followed.

 

His friends all screamed and ran to the window, only to stare. Louis and Anne were…gone.

.

.

.

 

When Louis came too, he was lying on the grass, and for a moment he wondered why he was so comfortable, until he remembered where he was.

 

Harry.

 

Harry!

 

He shot up, slightly disoriented and looked around, spotting Annie and Gemma standing by a massive flower that stood out brilliantly in the already radiant forest. He slowly stood up, making his way over on wobbly legs, trembling in anticipation.

 

They both turned to him, Anne smiling at him softly, and Gemma more…reserved.

 

“Hello Louis.”

 

“Hi.” Louis replied, nervously.

 

Gemma sighed, before walking over to him and hugging him, much to his surprise.

 

“My mother spoke to me. I…overreacted. I blamed you for something you couldn’t have stopped. I was still a little angry but…I forgive you.”

 

Louis hugged her back, feeling much better having heard that, and having earned her forgiveness.

 

“Now…are you ready to see Harry?” she asked.

 

Louis could only nod, his mouth not working.

 

She led him over the flower, placing her palm onto it and signaling for Louis to do the same.

 

“Call out to him.” she whispered.

 

Louis looked to her, before looking back at the large flower.

 

“Harry?” he called timidly.

 

Nothing happened.

 

He tried again.

 

“Harry?” he called out, a bit more confident.

 

Still nothing.

 

He looked over at Gemma and Anne in confusion, but they said nothing.

 

Louis frowned, before placing both palms to the flower and leaning his forehead to rest against it.

 

“Harry love…it’s me. Louis. I’m here…and I’m waiting for you. I missed you…I want to see you again. Please Harry…come back to me…”

 

The flower shook, before emitting a soft glow that had Louis gasp. Gemma and Anne took a step back, and Louis did the same, watching wide eyed and slack jawed at the flower tilted, gently landing on the floor facing Louis. The petals opened up, before a few tufts of brown hair made themselves visible. Louis held his breath as the petals continued to open, and Harry was revealed. He slid silently out of the middle of the flower, rolling onto the ground and curled up in a fetal position. His eyes were closed, and his soft breathing echoed around the forest.

 

Louis walked over, before kneeling gently beside him.

 

“Harry?” he called.

 

Harry twitched, body relaxing, moving closer to the sound of Louis’ voice.

 

“Harry love…”

 

Louis watched Harry’s eyes flutter, before they opened, revealing that brilliant green he’d come to love so much.

 

“Harry…” he cried, gathering the boy into his arms.

 

“Louis…it’s really you…you came…” Harry whispered, moving to embrace Louis in return.

 

“Of course I came. I thought you…I thought I…”

 

“I’m here now. And you’re here with me. I’m really happy Louis…”

 

Louis smiled through his tears, hugging Harry tighter.

 

“Me too. I missed you so much.”

 

They hugged for a while longer, before separating and staring at each other with wet cheeks and big smiles.

 

“I want to come back with you.”

 

Louis’ smile dimmed, and he glanced over at Anne and Gemma, who were sat comfortably in the grass surrounded by daffodils.

 

“I don’t think they’ll let you. It’s dangerous out there.”

 

“You’ll protect me.”

 

Louis laughed sadly.

 

“No, Harry. Look at what happened before.”

 

“Well…that wasn’t your fault. I want to go back with you. Please Louis…please I…please don’t leave me here.”

 

Harry’s voice cracked and Louis watched horrified as Harry began to cry. It…it broke his heart.

 

“Harry…”

 

“You can go, Harry.”

 

They both turned to see Anne who was now beside them.

 

“But Anne-

 

“No Louis. I trust you with him. He knows when he needs to return here. He can go back and forth, remember?”

 

“But-

 

“Louis…I want him to go back with you. I know he’ll be cared for. I forgave you. It’s alright. It’ll work out.” Gemma added.

 

Louis glanced back and forth between both women before looking at a smiling Harry.

 

“Go. We’ll keep an eye out for you two. And I know you’ll keep an eye out for my child. So go, Harry. Go with him.”

 

Louis watched as Anne waved her hands and clothes appeared on the ground beside Harry. Harry’s smile widened, and he grabbed his boxers, tugging them on and stumbling. Louis giggled fondly, helping him get himself together, until Harry had on a t-shirt and black skinny’s.

 

“No shoes?” Louis asked, turning to Anne.

 

“We were in your house when we left. I assume you’re headed there?”

 

Louis slapped himself on the head, because duh. He took Harry’s hand in his, looking at the two women again.

 

“Thank you so much. I’ll do a better job this time, promise.”

 

They both smiled at him and waved. Clutching Harry’s hand tighter, and tugging him along gently. He could feel the moment they left the flower realm, or whatever it was called. Everything was swirling around him, but he pressed on, eager to get back, when Harry stopped him.

 

“Louis.”

 

Louis stopped and turned to look at Harry, the only thing clear in…wherever they were.

 

“Yea?” he asked softly, gazing into Harry’s eyes, feeling himself drift in them.

 

“Before we get back…I want to kiss you.”

 

“Please do.”

 

Harry stepped forward, leaning down and cupping Louis’ cheeks in his hands, kissing him gently. Louis immediately relaxed into the kiss, hands latching onto Harry’s shirt, and tiptoeing to give himself better leverage. Both sighed, breathing each other in and reveling in the feel of their lips locked together, before separating. Harry took Louis’ hand his time, tugging the smaller boy to follow.

 

Louis felt like he had left his body, and for a moment he drifted, before everything went steady. He opened his eyes, and saw himself in his bathroom. He looked over at Harry who was staring wide eyed at Niall…who was staring wide eyed back…dick in hand…mid wee.

 

Niall screamed, turning to them, still peeing, causing Louis to scream, shoving Harry back to escape the spray, and Harry stumbled, knocking into the group who had come running at Niall’s frightened shout.

 

“Stop peeing Niall!” Louis yelled to Niall, who was still screaming.

 

“I can’t!” yelled Niall, “You literally scared the piss outta me and now I can’t stop.”

 

“Oh for God sake Niall, then aim somewhere else! You got pee on my leg!”

 

Niall managed to turn back to the toilet, finishing off, before he shook, tucked himself back in, flushed the toilet, and washed his hands. He then turned to the group.

 

“Well then…welcome back Harry.”

 

“Thank you, Niall.”

 

That spurred the group back in motion.

 

Eleanor jumped forward, pulling Harry into a fierce hug.

 

“Thank goodness you’re alright. I’m all out of shirts for Louis to use as a snot rag.”

 

Louis squeaked in indignation.

 

“I have never-

 

“No.” Eleanor interrupted, hugging Harry tighter.

 

“Thank you.” Harry replied, smiling as he hugged her back.

 

“Agreed. Good to see you back hot stuff. Had us all worried here.”

 

Harry turned to Nick, giving a small smile.

 

“Thank you Nick.”

 

“Yea, I’m really glad you’re alright Harry. I punched Lily in the face at the party.”

 

“Sucks that I missed it. I would have loved to see her face.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened.

 

“Erm…thank you Rita.”

 

“It’s no prob darling. If anything, it was a pleasure.”

 

Perrie spoke next.

 

“Aside from the fact that we’re all supposedly cool after seeing Louis jump through the window…and the fact that you guys teleported into the bathroom…it’s good to see you back Harry.”

 

Harry laughed, reaching over to hug Perrie.

 

“It’s good to be back.”

 

Liam walked over, Zayn in tow.

 

“Good to see you’re doing well. You’re sticking around this time, right?”

 

Harry glanced over at Louis, smiling.

 

“I plan to, yea.”

 

Liam smiled, making way for Zayn. The room got quiet.

 

“The original plan for me to kick you balls through your skull and then kill you…but plans change. It’s pretty obvious that Louis needs you in his life. And he made it clear that you weren’t to blame for the absolute wreck he was when you vanished. But my word still stands. You hurt him…and I’ll kill you. Got it?”

 

Harry nodded, and Zayn smiled, pulling him into a genuine hug.

 

“Good. Glad you’re alright.”

 

Harry hugged him back, relaxing.

 

Finally, it was Danielle’s turn.

 

“Really happy to see you alive and well.”

 

She ruffled his hair,

 

“First time seeing you without the flowers though.” she added.

 

“Oh.” said Harry, before waving his hand around his head gently, creating another one in an instant.

 

“Dick on a stick…” Niall exclaimed, accurately portraying everyone else’s shock.

 

“I want one.” Eleanor declared.

 

“Same.” Perrie added.

 

Louis interrupted before things got crazy again.

 

“Alright alright. As lovely and heartwarming as this moment was, can we perhaps move it to my bedroom? It’s a bit crowded here, and there’s still pee on my leg.”

 

The group laughed, heading towards Louis’ bedroom, loudly as always. Eleanor turned back before she left, sending a quick wink Louis’ way, and he smiled at her as she left.

 

Harry and Louis were the last in the bathroom. They turned to look at each other.

 

“This time, things will be better. I’ll make sure you enjoy yourself.” muttered Louis.

 

“I know. I trust you.” Harry replied.

 

He brought his to caress Louis’ cheek, trailing it down softly. Louis sighed at the contact.

 

“I…I love you Harry.”

 

It was weird. Because he still hardly knew a thing about this boy. And he knew that things were still moving too fast for him to care for Harry so much. But it felt right.

 

“I love you too, Louis.”

 

Louis looked up, and couldn’t help but smile at how happy Harry looked. Leaning up, he placed a quick kiss on Harry’s cheek.

 

“You guys having sex in there?” called Nick from Louis’ room, and the two of them giggled.

 

“Let’s go before they get rowdy again. I’ve got to change out of these pee’d up pants, and you’ve got quite a few crowns to make.”

 

Harry laughed, following Louis out of the bathroom happily.

 

This time, Louis had no doubt that things would turn out better.

 

They would be just fine.

 

END


End file.
